DE 10 2009 060 749 A1 discloses an optoelectronic semiconductor component comprising a semiconductor layer sequence based on gallium nitride, indium gallium nitride, aluminum gallium nitride and/or indium aluminum gallium nitride. The semiconductor layer sequence comprises a p-doped layer sequence, an n-doped layer sequence and an active zone that generates light radiation, which is situated between the p-doped and n-doped layer sequences. Furthermore, the semiconductor layer sequence comprises at least one interlayer based on aluminum gallium nitride. The interlayer is situated at the same side of the active zone as the n-doped layer sequence and has a specific chemical permeability toward liquids having low viscosity which is less than a specific chemical permeability of regions of the semiconductor layer sequence that adjoin the interlayer.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a semiconductor component comprising an improved interlayer.